linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
The ‘Adventures’ – Season 2
[[The ‘Adventures’ – Season 2|''The ‘Adventures’'']] returns for a second season with it’s original cast members, Sarah de la Cruz, Jax Garcia and Max Black, who return for their ninth, eighth and eleventh adventure, respectively. This season was slightly different to the first series in that it aired during the week; so it aired only over February and March 2018. This season featured on Discord (excluding one adventure on FANDOM). A server owner, Eliza Dawson-Parker, joined the cast this season, as the threesome destroyed the six books. The season also sees the return of three familiar faces, Ryan Walsh, Olivia Grayson and Russ D. Snyder. This season consists of ten episodes; one episode less than Season 1. On March 10, 2018, Max Black stated that some of the stars, including himself, wanted to pursue other projects within life, suggesting that the second season might have been the show’s last. On the same day, Sarah de la Cruz confirmed that Olivia Grayson would be creating a series, titled BuzzLiv, focusing on her daily life as an assistant to her new boss, Eliza Dawson-Parker, navigating her way through evil and just being herself. However, on March 18, 2018, Jax Garcia confirmed that a third installment of ''The ‘Adventures’ ''had been ordered. Along with this, he confirmed the departures of Sarah de la Cruz, Max Black and Olivia Grayson. Despite this, on May 12, 2019, it was announced that the show had been cancelled. While no statement has ever officially been made, Jax Garcia stated: “It was for the best for both the show and cast to move on, as things were getting...difficult” and “while some cast members wanted a third season, one person in particular didn’t”. On January 26, 2020, Jax Garcia stated that he was still keen for some sort of “reunion” (whether that be a third season or a spin-off) for the show and talks for it were in progress but that nothing was “concrete”. This statement was followed with a ruled out return from veteran star, Max. Adventures and Cast What Adventures? * Sarah de la Cruz (1–10) * Jax Garcia (1–10) * Max Black (1–10) * Eliza (1–3, 7) * Ryan Walsh (5) * Olivia Grayson (7, 9–10) * Russ D. Snyder (8) How Many Adventures? * Sarah = 10/10 Adventures * Jax = 10/10 Adventures * Max = 10/10 Adventures * Eliza = 4/10 Adventures * Olivia = 3/10 Adventures * Ryan = 1/10 Adventure * Russ = 1/10 Adventure The Good Team * Sarah de la Cruz (1–10) * Jax Garcia (1–10) * Max Black (1–10) * Ryan Walsh (5) * Olivia Grayson (7, 9–10) * Russ D. Snyder (8) Trivia * This season was the last of the The ‘Adventures’. * Although this season wasn’t as popular as the first, it was still the second highly-grossed TV show of 2018. * Jake Gori was expected to make a return to the show but didn’t due to “other commitments”. * Sarah de la Cruz was originally not asked back for the second season but Jax Garcia and Max Black said they would only film if she was asked back.